


november third

by novemberthird



Series: Excerpts From [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, They die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberthird/pseuds/novemberthird
Summary: sirius' birthdays throughout the years.





	november third

**Author's Note:**

> when i refer to blacks or the blacks, i am referring to sirius' family, although the wording sounds a bit weird now that i'm rereading this (this was originally posted november 2017).

 (november third)

when he was eight, they held a dinner party for his birthday, celebrating the continuation of the black family name. ‘toujours pur,’ his parents would always say.

sirius hated it. he hated that he had to dress in his fanciest robes and chat amongst the other pure-blood snobs. all they did was repeat what they heard from their parents. he wished his cousin andromeda was coming, at least then he would have an intelligent companion. he supposed he had regulus. he would be fun if his parents weren’t around.

* * *

when he was ten, he was told to act like a black. but what does it mean to act like a black? all he knew was that he needed to protect reg. protect him from the wrath of his father, even if he was hurt in the process. all he knew was that his parents slept in different beds. all he knew was that he was expected to be someone he didn’t want to be. all he knew is that blacks hurt people, or were hurt by people. and frankly, he didn’t know which was worse.

‘happy birthday, si,’ his brother said as he handed him a slice of cake he had brought to his room. sirius had been punished by his parents again.

‘thanks, reg.’

so maybe not regulus. he was too innocent to hurt someone. he wouldn’t let them damage him.

* * *

when he turned twelve, he spent the day in the hospital wing with james, remus, and peter. remus was recovering from the flu. again. he repeatedly apologised to sirius for ‘ruining his birthday,’ but sirius didn’t mind. james had even managed to convince madam pomfrey to get them hot chocolate and cake. james’ argument had been that if it helped against dementors, then it should help fight the flu.

sirius had the feeling that james could convince anyone to do anything if he tried hard enough. james made him feel like he belonged, like he wasn’t just a black. james made sure that two days later, when remus left the hospital wing, they were able to sneak out and have s’mores and hot chocolate in the quidditch pitch.

* * *

 when he was fourteen, he spent the morning cheering on his best mate from the quidditch stand. he cheered as james made another spectacular throw.

he shouted as he watched one of the gryffindor beaters, tom belch, throw the bludger towards regulus. it was at times like this where he felt like a traitor. how could he truly be a gryffindor when his blood was made of green and silver?

he screamed as a bludger hit james. maybe his blood was green and silver, but his loyalties lied with james potter.

* * *

 when he was sixteen, he attacked a boy the muggle way for making fun of remus and peter. it didn’t help that it was one of regulus’ friends. one of the boys who would grow up to be just like their fathers and marry someone just like their mothers.

james and he spent an hour being lectured by mcgonagall about keeping their tempers and how barbaric it was to duel the muggle way. they spent an hour in detention that night, something they were quite used to at that point.

they didn’t regret what they did. if anything, sirius would have gone for another had the professors not shown up. he refused to let anyone get away with hurting his mates. he couldn't save regulus, not anymore–but he’ll keep trying for the time being–but he’ll save them. he has to.

* * *

when he was eighteen, he felt loved. he received presents from monty and emma who had adopted him as their second son when he was sixteen. he received a birthday card from them too, they wanted to celebrate his birthday during christmas break–even if he no longer lived with them.

it was a thursday. and they all went to class, but it was implied that the four boys would all go to hogsmeade tonight.

‘bring evans with,’ sirius told james as they walked to the great hall for breakfast. peter and remus had gone to the kitchen, he would later find out, in order to convince the house-elves to sing him happy birthday. it was peter’s idea, and it was peter who had been able to convince them.

‘i thought it was supposed to be us. it is your birthday after all,’ he tried to play it cool, but sirius knew that james wanted lily there.

‘i want my friends with me, and lily is my friend.’ he nudged his mate lightly, even if she does lets you snog her.’

james laughed, ‘prat,’ he uttered before ruffling his own hair.

but james was giddy the whole day, even when lily kissed sirius on the cheek and told him she’d be happy to come tonight.

when it was ten at night, they snuck out past curfew. peter and sirius took the cloak and trailed behind remus, lily, and james. the latter three argued that they didn’t need the cloak because, if they were caught, they could always say they had some prefect duty to handle–unless it was mcgonagall of course.

he watched as james helped his girlfriend into the secret passage, holding her hand and making her laugh the entire time. he included the rest of them as well, making sure they knew he hadn’t forgotten about them.

‘i bet ten galleons they’ll be married this time next year,’ he whispered to remus and peter.

he saw peter analyse them, ‘all right, i’ll take it.’

‘you in, moony?’

‘i don’t bet when i know i’ll lose, i like a challenge,’ sirius laughed.

‘what’s so funny, black,’ the head girl asked him.

‘your love life,’ he teased her.

‘oy,’ james shouted, but there was a small smile on his face as he saw lily laugh.

‘he’s not wrong,’ she admitted.

that was one of his happier birthdays, one of the ones that kept him a little sane in azkaban.

he remembered lily trying to outdrink him.

‘a bit of a lightweight, aren’t you, black?’

‘i’m not drunk yet, red,’ he said as he took another swing.

‘but you stopped drinking firewhisky, you’re drinking the weak mead,’ she pouted, her green eyes fluttering slightly.

‘let’s get you some water, lily,’ james said trying to sober her up. the redhead shrugged him off, ‘no,’ she said slowly, ‘i want to dance with pete.’ she slid out the booth and was clumsily walking over to peter and remus who had gone to get their order.

sirius eyed james with a smirk, ‘did your own girlfriend leave you for peter?’

james was holding back a grin, ‘what can i say? pete’s charming.’ sirius’ doglike laugh was heard from tables away.

‘thanks for inviting her, i know it meant a lot to her.’ he hesitated for a moment before adding, ‘and me.’

‘i meant what i said,’ he looked over fondly at the girl who was drunk and still attempting to dance with their mate. her feet stepping on his. ‘she’s my friend too.’

* * *

 when he was twenty-one, he spent the day with two of his best friends and his godson.

he watched as james held harry on his lap, bouncing him up and down as harry laughed and smiled.

sirius smiled down at him. his godson possessed james’ mess of a hair, and lily’s mesmerizing eyes. he was only three-months-old and already he was so loved.

‘don’t hog him, prongs,’ he said, stretching his arms out for the boy in question. james kissed his son’s head softly.

‘be careful,’ james warned him as he carefully placed him within his arms.

‘you like me more than your dad, yeah?’ the little boy giggled in his arms. ‘yes, you do.’ he tapped the boy’s nose gently.

‘who knew sirius black would be so good with kids,’ a voice said as they approached. the baby’s eyes immediately drifted toward her, just as his father’s always did.

‘don’t get the wrong idea, evans, i’ll always be a bachelor.’

she laughed, ‘and it’s potter, sirius. james and i have been married for two years now.’

‘two wonderful years,’ her husband said as he stood up to wrap his arms around her.

‘mmm...i could have done worse,’ she teased.

‘only harry and the cat love me,’ he said as he let go of his wife.

lily laughed at him, ‘james, love, our cat hates you.’

‘lies!’ he cried. ‘godric loves me!’

‘you’re such an idiot,’ his wife said turning to face him, ‘but i love you.’

‘i love you too,’ he kissed her lips gently.

‘and when you’re older and you realise how both your parents are major dorks, you can come live with me.’ harry tilted his head to the side as the cat came walking in, head held high.

‘sirius is corrupting our child against us, love,’ james nuzzled into her neck, placing a small kiss there.

‘it was bound to happen, although i suspected it would begin with firewhisky or helping him do something illegal first.’

sirius laughed. ‘his father and godfather are illegal animagi, lil. your son is going to be a trouble maker.’

‘especially if he gets his mother’s tongue and her temper.’

‘i don’t have a bad temper,’ she glared at james.

‘no, you don’t,’ he agreed, ‘but when you hold things in, then you snap.’

she pouted. ‘you even scare me,’ sirius added.

‘give me my son before my temper to hex both of you wins,’ lily took the baby who happily went into her awaiting arms.

‘not fair, i just got him,’ he pouted.

lily placed a loving kiss on her son’s head, ignoring her friend’s pout. ‘have you been a good boy for daddy today, har?’ the boy giggled, not understanding a single word she said. all harry knew was the smell of his mother. all he knew was being held by someone that loved him.

‘i made you a birthday cake,’ lily said as harry snuggled into her. ‘i was hoping remus and peter could join us, but they got called in for the order today.’

there was a moment of silence where no one dared to speak, ‘let’s have cake then. i’m sure it’s delicious, my love.’ james gave a kiss to her temple before dragging sirius with him to the kitchen. lily followed rolling her eyes at her boys. and sirius black was definitely one of her boys.

* * *

when sirius was twenty-two, he spent his birthday in azkaban. three days prior, his best friends had died, and he had been betrayed by someone he thought was his friend. three days ago he lost everything–including the will to live. because what was a life worth when there was no james and lily potter.  

when he was twenty-two, all he wanted to turn back time. because when he was twenty-two, he stopped believing he was worth saving. lily had once told him he was worth saving, but how could he be when he was the reason that they were dead?

maybe he wasn’t. maybe they were his punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt(s): sirius' birthday


End file.
